Jukai
Jukai (寿海, Jukai) was a doctor who heals the sick and makes prostheses for the unfortunate. He was also Hyakkimaru's parental guardian. He died after the domain collapsed along with Nui No Kata and Tahomaru. He once served for Lord Shiba, however, he was redeeming himself by offering treatments for free, hoping to erase his guilt. Appearance Jukai is a middle-aged man with a beard and a stout body. Despite being a doctor, he wears very shabby and tattered clothes, probably because he does not charge his patient much, in anything at all, for his prostheses. Personality In the past, he was once relentless at torturing and crucifying persons by order of his former Lord. However, it's lately discovered he didn't enjoy of these acts at all, coming to a point he snapped and tried to commit suicide which is a proof of his self humanity. After that event, he's shown with a kind and selfless personality, where he took care and helped others without any reward. However, he's highly dedicated and workaholic at the point of not resting just to give prostheses to unfortunate or corpses. He's always with an unhappy look as he always holds the guilt of the atrocities he did in the past and often asking himself why he didn't die when he threw himself off the cliff. After his former foster son Kaname realised he crucified and tortured his parents, he's conscious that the death would be his fate for all his faults. When he met Hyakkimaru as a newborn, he's shown to develop a close bond with him like he used to with his former foster son. That bond was however more pure as he made a whole body for him, raised and trained him in combat. History Jukai once served under Lord Shiba as a tortuter. He tortured and killed many who might disobey or betray Shiba. However, his wife was later captured and he was ordered to crucify her as well. Shocked by this, Jukai decided to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff. He however survived after being resuced by a foreign ship, he was brought to their land where he learned about making prostheses. Upon returning to Japan, he decided to atone his sins by becoming a doctor and giving prostheses for free to those in need. At some point, he adopted an orphan Kaname and gave him an artificial leg. Kaname later became his disciple and worked for him. After helping a young boy who lost his arm, Kaname learned that Jukai once worked for Shiba which led to his parents' demise and immediately decided to kill him. Jukai pleaded to give him some more time to finish an artificial arm for the young boy they met earlier and once its finished he would give his life. Eventually, Kaname decided not to kill Jukai, he however disposed the artificial leg made by him and left him alone. Sometime later, he tripped near a river and found a boat that carried an infant without body parts nor limbs. Surprised that the baby could barely survive, Jukai once again tried to redeem himself. As Hyakkimaru grew up and fought a demon for the first time, Jukai realized that he couldn't protect him anymore and began teaching him the swordmanship. Few years later, after fought another demon which made Hyakkimaru regain his right leg, Jukai came to a conclusion that Hyakkimaru's body parts and limbs were stolen by demons over an unknown agreement. After entering his adolescence, Hyakkimaru decided to set off his journey to retrieve all of his limbs and body parts with Jukai installed a pair of swords beneath his artificial arms. Jukai also gave him a talisman and hugged Hyakkimaru, the two then parted ways. In episode 17, the two meet again. Jukai is giving the corpses on a battlefield prosthetics, and Hyakkimaru rescues them by killing a ghoul. Hyakkimaru having lost his remaining prostethic leg wants a replacement, but Jukai refuses. They still part ways on friendly terms, Hyakkimaru calling him mama before leaving to find Dororo. Plot * Episode 1 * Episode 17 References Navigation Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Deceased